Strawberry Tea
by nekoshy13
Summary: Soul & Maka are childhood friends before Maka moves away. 11 years later Soul's school gets a new student that resembles the childhood friend.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm sorry for being out of posting. So to make up I decided to start a new story. A friend of mine suggested that I draw Maka in different Lolita dresses. And hoopla! An idea was made.**

**Summary: Soul & Maka are childhood friends before Maka moves away. 11 years later Soul's school gets a new student that resembles the childhood friend.**

**PROLOGUE**

I was on the swing set of the playground waiting for her to show up. After school we would always meet up at Death City Park to play before our parents pick us up. I had an older brother named Wes that always picked me up after his violins lessons because mom and dad would say they're "Too Busy" to pick me up after.

Maka was the only friend I've had since kindergarten. At first we argued I would pull her pigtails and she would hit me in the head with her coloring book. But a lot has changed since then after I caught her crying during recess under a tree about her parents arguing. After that we've just been inseparable.

But that was about to change. Today was terrible, Maka wasn't at school. I figured she would at least show up to our usual hang out. _"Maybe she is just at home sick."_ I thought. I left the park after waiting a long time. I started to walk to her house that was across the street from mine and knocked on the door. Her dad came to the door with a warm smile until he looked and saw me.

"Is Maka home Mr. Albarn?" I asked.

"She's gone." He answered with a frown.

"She's missing?!"

"No Soul. She left, with her mom. They moved out last night."

"Moved OUT?! But… she didn't say goodbye. I had a present for her and everything."

I pulled a small red box out my backpack. It was a music box that I saved my allowance up for to have it custom made. It would play the melody that I played to Maka on my piano to cheer her up. I wanted to give it to her for her birthday today but she never showed up.

"I'm sorry Soul. It's my fault they left." He said before shutting the door. I stood there holding back all my tears. I ran straight home up to my room and slammed my body onto my bed with my pillow smothering my face. I couldn't take the pain of losing my only friend.

**A/N: The melody that the music box plays is the music box version of black paper moon. I love the music box version better than the original because it sounds sad and figured it would make an important piece of the story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is Ch. 1 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, its characters, or Death City. All rights belong to Atsushi Okubo**

**10 years later**

After Maka left I've been a disaster. My family moved to New York a year after hoping it would help me forget. But it didn't. I skipped my piano lessons and recitals, resisted to play it, and to the point of my parents having enough of arguing with me they kicked me out.

My parents were complete asses any way. Going on about "Why can't you be like Wes?" or "Why must you bring shame to the family tradition." After I packed all my things and made my way to my bike I was stopped by my older brother Wes.

"Soul, you don't have to leave. Just apologize to mom and dad so we can go back to the old way our family was."

"You think being compared was good. Until you go through the crap I went through I don't want to say sorry. I'm leaving this place and living on my own." I snapped.

"I'm sorry that you miss Maka but that was a long time ago. Move on please, she isn't coming back."

"Just shut the hell up! I don't want to hear any more from you or mom and dad. I'm leaving and that's it." I got my bike and turn the ignition on. Before I could take off my brother grabbed my shoulder.

"Before you leave, take this." He handed me a box wrapped up in a red bow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Remember when you wasted all your money on that music box years ago. Well this is to help you get a good start."

"Thanks, I guess. You didn't have to."

"I know just consider an early birthday because I don't know when you may come back. I guess this is goodbye for now little brother."

"Good bye then." I kicked the brake and drove out of the driveway of the Evans Manor. My name will no longer be Evans. I don't belong there anymore.

I made it out of New York and passed five states. It seemed like hours until I finally decided to stop for the night. _"Just a few more miles and I'll be there."_ I told myself. I parked in front of a cheap motel, paid for my room, grabbed the key, and made my way to the room. Unlocking the door and closing it behind me I slammed down on the bed in relief. As soon as I closed my eyes I was out for the night.

The ringing of my cell phone woke me up. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10am. I gave a quick yawn before picking up the phone and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Soul what's up?" It was Liz. Liz was a girl that also had a little sister and went to school with me in New York. After a while they dropped out because of some family issues. Their mom abandoned them to the streets. I still kept contact after they left school.

"Nothing much, I left New York."

"WHAT?!" She yelled through the phone.

"My parents kicked me out. No big deal."

"Oh, that figures. I and Patti left New York also."

"Really what's your excuse for leaving?"

"Some boy made us a deal saying if we came with him back to his hometown he'd give us a job and place to stay."

"That sounds cool. Well, I gotta get up and get ready to leave. Talk to you later." I got out of the bed with the phone still glued to my ear.

"Ok, but we still got to catch up sometime." She added before hanging up.

I got in the shower and washed off while emptying my thoughts. I had a lot on my mind. Most of them were thoughts of Maka. _"I wonder how she is after all these years. Has she forgotten about me? Is she still the same Maka from ten years ago?" _I had these racing through my head the entire time I was on the road.

When I looked at the sign that read "Welcome to Death City" I knew my journey was over. I saw a for rent sign in front of Death Square Apartments. I walked into the landlord's house, paid him the money for 1st month's rent, and grabbed my bags from my bike to walk up to my new home. After stepping in I dropped my bags right at the door and locked myself inside. I slammed face first onto the couch out of exhaustion.

**1 year later**

I've been living in my old town for a while now. There was still no sight of Maka. To keep me company I made friends with the school's biggest loudmouth named Blackstar. His ego was annoying but sometimes he was cool to play basketball with. He also had a girlfriend that was nice and calm named Tsubaki. I didn't even know someone would actually be able to date him let alone stand him.

It was another boring Friday; the class was filled with students that were eager for the day to end so the weekend can start. I on the other hand decided to catch some sleep. But that was ruined as soon as Blackstar walked into class. He sat down beside me in our usual seats with Tsubaki sitting to his left.

"Yo Soul! I heard the teacher has an announcement. I bet it's some stupid new rule."

"Knowing them it's probably something that has to deal with the library's new books. So uncool." I added.

"Or maybe it's about me the great Blackstar!" He yelled loud enough for the classroom and hallway to hear.

"Blackstar you should keep it down. Class is about to start." Tsubaki pulled him down to sit.

The teacher walked in or should I say rolled in on his office chair. Then tripping on the door frame to land on the classroom floor. Professor Stein may be a little weird but we still respected him for being the student to graduate from Death City High.

"Alright students quick announcement before we begin." He shouted to the class while picking himself up.

"Is it about me the almighty Blackstar!?" Blackstar stood up but ducked after a scalpel was thrown in his direction.

"No now be quiet or next time I won't miss. As I was saying we have a new student in class. Please give her a nice welcome."

Wait, a new girl?! Wonder what she looks like. The door opened to the classroom and the new girl stepped in. She… looked like a ten year old! She had her hair in pigtails tied up by pink ribbons that matched the big bows on her Lolita dress. Her dress was the same as her eye color, jade green. She had on pink and green stockings that matched the outfit with plain black pumps covering her feet.

"Would you please introduce yourself to the class Ms.?"

"Sure Professor Stein." She looked to the class gripping her books close to her chest. "My name is Maka Albarn. I moved here from Japan to live with my dad to finish school while my mom is working." She looked over to the teacher and took a small form that looked like her schedule.

"Excellent introduction Maka, please take a seat next to Soul so we can begin. We are going over a review for tomorrow's test." He dismissed her to the empty seat in front of me.

She just said her name was Maka Albarn?! Is it really her? She still has the same baby doll face and pigtails but how can I be so sure it's my old friend. Maybe I should just go over to her dad's to figure this out.

**A/N: How did I do? This is my newest Fanfic in three months! I'm sorry for abandoning posting! Really sorry! (Hands over boxes of pocky) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everybody! I was so glad everyone loved the beginning! I'll try to post as much as possible.**

She took her seat next to me filling the empty chair on my right. She pulled out her notebook and immediately started taking notes on everything professor was saying. I have to get her attention somehow, make some small conversation at least. So I ripped a piece out of my notebook and started to write a note on it.

_Hey Maka, I haven't seen you in a long time. How's life been?_ I scooted it over to her and she turned her head to me. Then started to reply and gave the paper back.

_I'm sorry but who are you and what do you mean by you haven't seen me in a long time?_

_Don't you remember? It's me Soul; we use to play in the park after school. I've known you since kindergarten_

_Sorry but I never you. You must be confused with another girl._ I couldn't believe what I'm reading! She doesn't remember? How can someone forget about their best friend in 11 years?! Before I could reply back the bell rung and she got up to leave. Before she could leave I grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?!" She panicked.

"I just want to talk." I answered.

"Then let go of me! All you needed to do is ask." She ordered. I let go of her and was meted with book slammed on my head. Yup, that's Maka alright. Before I could stop her she was already out the classroom door.

"Smooth Soul, didn't know you had a thing for the new girl and she's only been her an hour!" Blackstar teased.

"NO! She's my friend from 11 years ago. She must be angry at me or something."

"Why do you think of that?" Tsubaki asked.

""she told me that she doesn't remember me. We used to play in Death Park every day after kindergarten. We would have sleep overs at each other's place." I answered.

"That must be horrible. Maybe she got amnesia."

"Lots of people get amnesia! Everyone except me!" Blackstar added.

I hope they are wrong. I know she said something about being in Japan with her mom. Then suddenly a flashback stopped me. We were sitting in my bedroom playing with my Legos and Godzilla Plushie.

"_RAWR!" My Godzilla pushed the buildings of Legos over._

"_Oh No! Not grandma's House!"_

"_You're grandma lives in Japan?" I asked._

"_Yeah, my mom's side is from Japan. My grandma used to always make the best rice cakes." Maka Answered._

"_That's cool. I sometimes help my grandma bake."_

"_Aww, Mr. Coolio has a soft spot after all." She teased and giggled._

"_Not cool, besides it helps when I'm bored."_

We continued playing with our Legos until Maka's mom came and picked her up. That was two days before receiving the terrible news from her dad. That was the last time I ever saw Maka's happy face. I was snapped out of my thoughts from something slamming on my desk.

"Yo Soul, wake up! School is over! It's time to leave before we get locked in here!" Blackstar yelled while slamming his hand on the desk.

"Sorry, I have an important errand to run." I got up and walked out leaving Blackstar confused.

I walked over to my bike and started it up before taking off. Luckily her dad still lives in the same old neighborhood and he works as the vice principal. I drove up into his driveway and knocked on the door three times. I waited until the door opened up. But it wasn't Spirit, it was Maka herself.

"What are you doing here?" She asked before attempting to shut the door.

"I came to visit and talk." I placed my foot in front to stop the door.

"How did you know where I live? Are you stalking me?"

"No, my family use to live in this neighborhood and we use to take turns sleeping over at each other's house. Please Maka, you gotta have at least once memory of us being together."

"You gotta leave." Did she just ignore what I said?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm busy and I don't know you or your family!" She went to shut the door again but my hands caught it this time. I stepped into the house and shut the door behind me. She ran upstairs to her room screaming. I followed up stairs behind her before she slammed her bedroom door in my face. I went to turn the knob but it was stuck. Great, she locked it.

"Go away!" She yelled behind the door.

"Please just listen!"

"Go away or I'm calling my dad and the cops!" She threatened.

"MAKA JUST OPEN THE DOOR!" I knocked on the door trying to get her to unlock it. But nothing happened. Then there was nothing but silence. It was silent until downstairs the front door closed and a familiar voice was heard.

"Maka sweetie I'm home!" Spirit announced.

"PAPA HELP!" She yelled through the door. She started screaming as if I was trying to kill her. He came running up the stairs screaming Maka's name and how he will save her. That's when catches me in front of her door. Pretty soon his face turns redder then his hair.

"What the hell did you do to my baby?!" He came charging at me.

"I didn't do anything! She locked herself in because I just wanted to talk!" He tackled me to the ground and ran to Maka's door.

"Maka sweetie it's alright. Papa is here open up." She opened the door and ran behind her dad for safety.

"Do you both have amnesia or something? It's me Soul Evans! The boy you use to hang out with!" I get up from the ground.

"Make him leave! He's followed me all day with this nonsense!" Maka ordered.

"Soul, I'm sorry but you should leave. My Maka doesn't want you here."

"Not until I get some answers!"

"I'll tell later at your apartment. But for now leave."

With that I walked out of the house and got on my bike. I drove to my apartment and walked up the stairs to relax until Spirit came. It wasn't til 9pm I heard a knock on the door. I paused my PlayStation and answered the door.

"About time you came."

"Sorry I had to wait for Maka to go to bed."

"Are you gonna explain why Maka is acting like she doesn't remember me?" I asked.

"Sure, if you let me in." I stepped out of the way to let him. He sat down on the couch while I shut the door behind me. I locked the door and sat down across from him in my chair.

"Maka doesn't remember anything about Death City."

"What?!" I was so shocked I stood out of my chair.

"She doesn't remember anything. It's not just you she doesn't remember; she doesn't remember her childhood or me for that matter. When I first saw her and her mom at the airport, she started scream for help. Her mom had to explain to her that I was her father." He explained.

"Can't you explain to her that we use to be friends?" I asked.

"It's not that simple Soul. She still doesn't trust me as her father. She calls her mom all the time to ask where my house and grocery store is." I can't believe Tsubaki and Blackstar are right. She does have Amnesia, a serious case of it. There has to be some kind of explanation to it.

"Any reason why? Her mom is in Japan and knows where everything is at. That makes no sense."

"While she was living in Japan at her grandma's she fell down the stairs and cracked her head open. When she woke up from three week coma, she couldn't remember anyone. The doctor told her mom unless there's something that can jog her memory, then she probably never know about her past." He explained.

"_I might have a way."_ I thought to myself. After he apologized and left, I shut the door behind him and locked the door. I ran to my bedroom to rustle through everything trying to find it. When I finally found what I was looking for I ran downstairs before Spirit could leave.

"Wait I have an idea!" I yelled.

"What is it Soul?" He asked.

"Have her stay with me for a few days." I answered.

"Absolutely NOT! **YOU** actually think I'm going to let my little angel stay with a boy! Let alone a trouble maker like you!"

"Please Spirit! If I can get her to trust me by living with her, then I'll be able to help her get her memories back." I begged. He thought about a little bit and ran his hand through his hair while taking a loud sigh. He got into his car and shut the door before turning the key in the ignition.

"Fine, I'll tell her tomorrow morning to pack her things. But just to make sure you aren't gonna try anything, I'll be doing surprise visits."

"Thank you Spirit! Thank you so much! I guess you're cooler than I thought."

He drove off back home while I made my way back upstairs to set up the guest room I used for storage. I cleaned out everything and put a spare mattress by the window. After the room looked decent I went back to my room and got ready for bed. Tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a day.

My alarm clock gave an annoying continuous beep before I actually got up. As soon as I turned the alarm off there was a knock at the door. I searched for a shirt and walked over to the front to answer it. To my surprise it was who I expected to be here at this time of morning.

"Good morning cutie pie." I chirped.

**A/N: Well to make up this chapter had to be at least 4 pages long! Maybe the next chapter will be longer if my brain doesn't hurt after doing my 8 page essay on Funimation. Darn you Business class! That and an 8 minute power point on Square Enix. Anyways, enough of my complaining, I'll try to update as possible and thank you for all the good reviews! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 3! **

"Good morning cutie pie." I chirped. Then out of nowhere a book was slammed on my head.

"Don't ever call me that again! Also if you try anything else I will Maka-Chop you out of living!" She threatened. She grabbed all of her bags and stepped over me. I got up after gaining feeling in my body.

"So where is my new room?" She asked.

"Down the hall on the right Princess." I answered and got a book thrown at me. Luckily she missed. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Stop with the insults Shark boy! If I'm being forced to live here, with you learn some manners!"

This day is just going great. I grabbed her last bag that was sitting outside and attempted to carry it. Damn, it was heavy! What did she put in this bag? I got to her room and dropped the bag down on the floor making a loud thump.

"What's in this bag? It's heavy!" I asked.

"Be careful! Those are my books Grandma gave me!"

"Do you really need that many books?"

"YES!"

We got everything settled and I left Maka alone so she could set up her room by herself. Spirit came inside with a stack of papers. He shoved them in my hands and ran to Maka's new room. I started to read the Heading that was written in big bold print.

"What is this?"

"It's a set of rules you must follow if Maka is going to be living here for next few days. If I catch you trying anything I'll have your freakin head!"

"Relax old man, there's nothing attractive about a bookworm with no tits."

"I heard that you bastard!" she yelled across the apartment while throwing another hardcover book at my head.

"That's another thing! You have the most violent attitude I've ever seen!" Another bonk on the head.

"Alright, I guess I'll just leave you two to your 'bonding'. If he tries anything or you need me, just call me Maka!" Spirit walked out of the front door shutting it behind him. Leaving me with his Bossy Bookworm of a daughter. She sat down on the big red couch holding another book to her face.

"What did you do to my father to make him move in with you?" She asked.

"Come again?"

"What did you do to my papa?"

"I didn't do anything. I just want you to remember me." I answered.

"You are crazier than I thought."

"Crazy for you."

"Are you sure I'm your best friend from kindergarten? How do you know I just don't look like her?"

"You are her! You sound like her you hit me the way she used to, and have the same traits like her! Do you think I would actually forget you?"

"Unless you have proof, then I won't believe or trust you."

"Stubborn aren't ya?"

"No, I just don't like the fact that I'm living with a complete stranger let alone a man! My mom told me how evil men are. The only thing they want is promise they love you and then around to break them."

"Not me, cool guys like me don't break promises."

"Whatever 'Cool Guy', so where's your proof? Pictures, videos, or drawings?" She asked

"Well… no." I answered.

"Not even a journal?"

"Who keeps a diary? That is uncool."

"Diary and journal is two different things!" She scolded.

"Of course you would know that." I teased. She growled in anger. "It was just a joke, sheesh learn to take one."

"Well, I'm going out."

"Where are you going out at?" I asked.

"None of your business." She answered with attitude.

"I can give you a ride." I offered.

"On that death machine you call a ride out there?! No thanks, I want to keep my life."

"I'm a safe driver! If you want, I'll take it slow."

"No, I'll walk. I need the exercise."

"You don't need any more exercise; you're already small as it is."

"So you want me to be fat!?"

"I'm kidding! Do whatever, I just want to make sure you are safe."

"How am I safe if I'm living with a complete stranger? You followed me to my house yesterday and tried to break my bedroom door."

"I was trying to talk! If you wasn't acting stubborn and unlocked the door, I would have just-"

"Just what, kidnap me, kill me, or _rape _me?"

"No! That isn't cool. Besides, I would have to have a reason for doing any of those."

"Just don't follow me. I mean it."

She went in her room and walked out. She changed out of her purple and white ruffled dress and put on a regular black corset spaghetti strap top with a short matching skirt. She sat in the chair to start pulling up one black stocking and the other leg red and black stripped. When finished, she slipped her feet into some black boots with white straps.

"What's with the getup?" I asked.

"Like I said before, it's none of your business." She answered while walking out.

I bet she was going to get in trouble. I better follow her just in case. I waited for her to be at least four street lights away before walking down the stairs to follow her. She made a left turn down 53 Death Ave. Wait 53 Death Ave.? Isn't that the corner for criminal activity?! Why would she be walking there by herself? Either way, I have to keep a close eye just in case something goes down.

**A/N: I know this is a short update after a long period of time but I couldn't think of how to make it 6 pages. Also I'll upload this story on Archive of Our Own under my nekoshy13 username.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: To make up for the late update, I made this chapter almost 6 pages long! My thought train sucks I know DX. **

She was talking to some brunette haired man with a band aid on the bridge of his nose. They were standing Chupa Cabra's, some bar I usually see her dad in. He looked a little pissed at seeing her. She grabbed her dad by the collar and tried to drag him out until the tough guy grabbed her arm.

"Stop it Giriko!" She shouted.

"Not until I'm finish with you!" He responded gripping Maka tighter.

"Screw you!" She spat at his face. After wiping his face he gave a big slap on the face. It knocked her down next to her father. I dashed into push the guys away from her and landed on top punching his face out.

"What the hell! Get off him Soul NOW!" Maka screamed pulling me off him. I stopped and carried Maka out of the bar bridal style. She kicked and screamed the whole way, but I ignored it just looking forward. As soon as we got home I put her down and ended with a book smacked right in the middle of my head.

"What was that for!?" I asked rubbing my head where it hurt.

"Didn't you hear me before I left? I said DON'T follow me! And you show up to punch my boyfriend in the face!"

"I'm sorry for protecting- Wait THAT was your boyfriend?!"

"Yes, that's why I didn't want you to follow me. I knew you were going to tell my dad if you found out."

"HELL YEAH I WOULD! He looks old enough to be your dad."

"No he's not! He's 24. I'll be 18 next month."

"Still that doesn't give you a reason to date a guy older than you. And didn't you just move here about two days ago?"

"I'll explain later but you got to promise me you won't say a word."

"Fine I promise." I agreed with a sigh at the end.

I sat on the couch waiting for her to come back out of her room. She came out changed a large purple night shirt with matching pj shorts. She joined me sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"He's really not my boyfriend."

"What?! Then why did you say he is?" I asked in surprise.

"It's a long story but I guess I can tell you."

**MAKA'S POV**

**11 Years Ago (A Flashback Lost Somewhere in Maka)**

_Maka and her mom moved into her grandma's after her mom decided to leave papa. All she could hear from the night before was arguing, Mom and Dad were yelling back and forth about some bar he went to with another woman. Then she heard her mom marching up the stairs to Maka's room. In a hurry, she hid in the closet with blanket over her head. The bedroom door slammed open with her mom calling out Maka's name. She kept from crying out so Kami wouldn't find Maka in pain. _

"_Maka I know you're in here. Please come out I need to talk to you." She opened the closet and pulled my blanket off the little girl. "Maka baby, go start packing. We're going to go visit your grandma."_

"_Really we are?! We're going to Grandma!" She jumped up and started packing. After a few minutes, they walked down stairs out the door into her mom's car. She buckled Maka into my seat and shut my door. Maka could hear her dad begging them not to leave. That he loves only her and Maka._

_By the time they got on the plane, Maka was asleep next to Kami the whole time. The only thing that woke Maka from her slumber was the flight attendant's announcement of when we will be landing. Kami picked up the still sleepy Maka and carried her into a cab that drove to grandma's home._

**10 Years Later ****(Sorry it's still a flashback)**

_Maka was walking home from school to her grandma's house. She got out of school early and was happy for grandma's strawberry tea. Grandma would her homemade strawberry tea when Maka was sick or had a bad day. As soon as Maka walked in the front door was a crash upstairs._

"_Grandma! Mother! What's wrong?" The little pigtailed girl ran up the stairs to find man wearing long brown gloves and button sleeveless shirt. He was robbing her grandma's room ransacking the room as if he was looking for something. She could hear all the mumbles and cursing at himself. _

_She peeked in the door frame and with the corner of her eye found her grandma. Lying face down on the floor. Maka ran over and shook her grandma pleading for her to be alive. When she shook her again blood started leaking down on the carpet floor. Maka panicked and screamed forgetting about the man that was in there._

"Where the hell did you come from?!" His yelling alerted Maka who stood up trying to run. "Get back here you little bitch!" Maka kept running until something grabbed one of her pigtails from behind her.

OWW! Stop it that hurts!" She squirmed and cried for him to let go.

"Hell no! The boss would kill me if I let a witness live." When he pulled her back, she stomped his foot by accident. Taking it as an advantage to sprint, she ran for the stairs. Only to lose her footing and miss a step and tumble down hitting head first, then arm, and finished hitting her face on the carpet ground. She lost sight and breathing, she even lost the feeling of living.

**Present Day**

"When I moved here, we met at the airport. He ran into me while I was walking out of the bathroom. He told me that he knew me from when I was in Japan, that he was a friend of my mom and that I could trust him. That's when dad interrupted our conversation. I didn't know he was my dad until mom intervened. That was the last time I saw him." Maka Explained.

"If your mom knows him, then why did he run off? He and your mom must not be on a friendly level."

"I don't know, you may be right about that. After you left dad took off somewhere. I didn't know where so I sneaked out to meet up with him and get some answers. That's when he told me to just pose as his girlfriend and he'll give me all the information I need." She explained.

"And you agreed? Are stupid?!"

""I was desperate! If someone had information about you're past you would do it!"

"I call that reckless. We might as well go to bed. Sunday is when I clean house. So be ready around 3."

"I wake up at early at 8. That way things will get done faster."

"Whatever suits you princess. Good night."

With those final words, we both slipped into our rooms getting ready for bed. I dropped his shirt on the floor and crawled into bed. After 30 minutes of closing my eyes and tossing around in my bed, I sprung up and threw the covers off my body.

"It felt… so real." I whispered while trying to get air back into my lungs.

I was in a black and red room, reminded me of the jazz lounge my family visited from my childhood. Maka was there, we were both dressed up dancing together. Maka was in a long strapless black dress that went to her ankles and black laced heels to match the dress. Her hair still tied in pigtails only with black ribbons. I was in a red button up shirt with a black tie around the neck and pinstripe dress pants.

There was something sitting on a table, it looked and sounded familiar. It was the music box I bought for Maka and it was playing our song! Me and Maka we're ballroom dancing close to each other. Her hand was on my shoulder and mine on her waist. There was a demon sitting in the shadows. When the music stopped he stood up and clapped.

"Splendid, just splendid you two." He applauds.

"What's so splendid? We were just dancing." I asked pulling Maka closer to me.

"Yes but you two are just perfect dance partners. In fact, can I have a turn with her?" He stepped out of the shadow to show himself.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" I asked. He looked like a clone of me! It's as if he walked out of a mirror. Same hair, eyes, outfit, everything that matched my appearance, he had.

"This is no joke my boy, I am you. Well part of you perhaps. You and I are partners never to be separated." He stepped forward, getting closer to us with every step. I pushed Maka behind me to shield her from any danger. We stopped moving backwards when Maka had her back was against a wall.

"You won't harm her. Not when I'm still here." I threatened. Out of nowhere he turned his arm into a scythe and gave a quick slash at my chest. I fell down to the ground bleeding from the wound.

"I believe that takes care of you." He smiled. He turned back around to focus on Maka who stood paralyzed. She let out a loud scream before deciding to run away. I watched her twist at the door knob begging it to open before closing my eyes.

"Damn, I'm sorry Maka." all I could whisper under my breath before hearing another slash and Maka scream. 'Damn,' I thought, 'that was one weird dream. More like a nightmare.'

The next day I woke up to the sound of running water and glass clanking. 'She must be cleaning already.' I thought. I picked my shirt up and slid it on before opening my bedroom door. I expected the living room to be untouched but the place already looks better than before. She must have thrown away the all that old paper and trash that I left on the coffee table and cleaned out the sofas.

I peeked over to see what she was doing in the kitchen, she was washing dishes. That wasn't all she did while I was asleep, the kitchen floor got swept, mopped, and there was a two plates of eggs and bacon on the table. I sat down at the table while she continued washing the dishes. She had headphones in; I guess that's why she probably didn't hear me walk in.

"Good morning!" I shouted. She jumped around to look over at me before throwing the sponge at my head. I duct and the sponge went past my head.

"Don't ever try to scare me like that!" She yelled while drying her hands with a small dish towel.

"Sorry, maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings." I apologized while taking a bit of my bacon. She sat down on the other side of the table digging her fork into some eggs. I noticed she was already dressed.

"You must have gotten up early to do all this."

"I told you I get up early. Also I needed a shower."

"Why do you dress like that? Haven't you heard of normal wear?" I asked. She was wearing a green dress that had puffy short sleeves and black music notes on the bottom of the skirt part. There was a black bow tied in the middle of the dress just above her waist.

"My mom designs these kinds of dresses. It's her job she works for a fashion company that sells Lolita clothing and accessories. These were the only clothes I brought with me when I moved here." She answered.

"Well if you haven't notice, you're not in Japan. This is Nevada and the temperature can get up to high 90s. If you want, I can take to get normal clothes." I offered while finishing the last of my eggs.

"Thanks, but I'll manage."

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Fine! When do you want to?"

"We could do it today since you basically cleaned the house without me."

"I'll go get my bag." She grabbed her plate and sat it down in the sink.

"No, I'm paying. Don't try to argue about it either." I sat my plate down the sink and went to my room to grab my jacket and keys.

**A/N: A heads up, where it says lost in Maka that means it's a memory she doesn't remember. Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long but the fall semester just started back Monday.**


End file.
